Movies
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: This is my second time uploading this T T So when it says, "Walked in and saw" It's Mr.Suoh who walks in. For some reason it cut it off, cause when I went back to look see if it said, "Mr.Suoh walked in" it does.... But it cut it off on here so...........


Note: This is when Haruhi is beginning to realize her feelings. So she's nervous around Tamaki, Hikaru has confessed, and suspects her of loving Tamaki. Around the late 50's and late 60's! ^^

Haruhi sighed as she walked out the front door of her apartment. The sun was setting, and she suspected by the time she got to the Suoh's it would be dark out. Tamaki had invited her and all of the other hosts for a movie night at his house. A new home theatre was put in and he wanted to celebrate it with them. He told everyone to bring their favorite movie. Haruhi took, 'The Holiday'. She didn't know if the guys would be surprised at her girly choice of movie or not, but she didn't mind.

Tamaki's mansion was not all that far from her apartment, so she walked. She cringed at the idea of sleeping over. Tamaki said she didn't need to bring anything except a movie. He was positive everyone would crash during a movie.

As she arrived at the gates of the Suoh house, she gasped a bit. She had been here before, but she seemed to have forgotten how breath taking it was.

She was about to call Tamaki, but the gates suddenly opened. She hesitated for a moment, and then walked in.

As she arrived at the front door, she knocked and a delighted Tamaki answered.

"Hi!"

"Erm, hi." Haruhi blushed. _Why do I keep blushing every time I come into contact with him! It makes no sense! What are these feelings? My heart hurts!_

Haruhi felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Er, Haruhi? Are you alright? You're swaying back and forth."

"Ah! Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. Well come in! You're the last to arrive. Everyone is already in the theatre!"

Haruhi stepped inside the huge mansion. She'd been inside it a couple of times, but every time she went she couldn't find her way around at all.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Oh, follow meee!" Tamaki squealed as he took her hand and ran with her down some stairs.

As Haruhi entered the room, the other hosts turned and saw her blushing whilst holding Tamaki's hand. She quickly let go and sat on a two-seater couch. Then she felt something next to her. Tamaki had sat on the same couch as her.

He leaned over to Haruhi, hovering above her legs, peering at the movie she held.

"The Holiday? What's that?"

"My favorite movie. It's about two woman who just had tough relationships so they switch houses. One lives in a small cottage in England, and the other in a mansion in Los Angles. They both meet a guy, which they didn't really want to do, and fell in love with them."

Kaoru appeared behind her and rested his chin on her head, looking at the cover of the movie, "Damn. After all the manly things you've done I thought you would have brought some action movie or something."

Haruhi pushed her head up, making Kaoru jump back. He went back to his seat by Hikaru.

"What do you want to watch first, Tama-Chan?" Hani asked.

"Hmm… Let's wait until it's darker to watch the scary movies! Let's watch Haruhi's right now!"

"Ugh. Fine, if you really want to." Haruhi muttered as she handed the movie to Tamaki.

He stood up and put the movie in the HD DVD player. As he came back to sat down, he sat closer to Haruhi so they were touching.

"Could you move over, Sempai?"

Tamaki pretended not to hear her and said, "Shh… It's starting."

They watched the movie, but through out the whole thing Hikaru and Kaoru kept asking questions. Haruhi was surprised to find that Tamaki just sat and watched.

"Did you enjoy it, Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah! It was cute!"

Haruih smiled.

"Whose should we watch next?" Tamaki asked.

"Let's watch Kaoru's!" Hikaru cheered.

"Okay!" Tamaki chanted, "What did you bring?"

"I brought, 'The Grudge'" He said with a smirk.

"Great." Haruhi said, "A scary movie."

Tamaki looked at her, which made her blush suddenly, "Don't you like scary movies?"

Haruhi looked away from him and said, "I like them. They just make me get really freaked out."

"I'll protect you!!!!" Tamaki declared, throwing a fist in the air.

"Nah. I'm good." Haruhi said with no emotion. She knew by the end of the movie she'd be gripping his shirt.

'_When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage... a curse is born. The curse gathers in that place of death. Those who encounter it will be consumed by its fury.'_

"Ah!" Haruhi let out a small squeal and jumped against Tamaki, clutching his shirt.

"Ha-ha, Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"Oh. Sorry. That scared me." She said, still clutching his shirt.

"He-he. It's only a movie."

"It's still scary!"

Tamaki giggled and put his arm around her, drawing her closer so she wouldn't jump again. Haruhi blushed, but kept her wide eyes on the screen of the movie.

"It's over!" Tamaki chanted to Haruhi.

"Oh. That's good." She was still clutching his shirt, and had her head resting against his shoulder.

Tamaki smiled as she didn't get up and move away from him.

Mori put on a movie that scared Haruhi half to death called, 'Law Abiding Citizen' (Which is a really creepy movie!)

Through every movie that came on, Haruhi was clutching Tamaki's shirt and leaning against him. During Hani's movie, 'About a Boy' Haruhi crashed with her head still on Tamaki's shoulder. Her grip had loosened on Tamaki's shirt, though it was still there.

Everyone else had also crashed. Tamaki had crashed with his head resting on Haruhi's, Hikaru crashed with his head on Kaoru's lap, and Kaoru had his head against the back of the couch. Mori was sleeping with his head resting on his hand, and Hani was curled up next to him. Kyouya also had his head resting on his hand.

walked in and said, "Aww!" as he looked at his son in the position he was in.

The end I think XD. 'Tis just an ending. Some strange, fluffy, ending.

~Mhia.


End file.
